Girls Run The World
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: Rumor has it that there are two girls, with special powers, running around the world so that no one can ever use them to abuse their powers. That is until one day they got separated and were both taken in by the Axis Powers and the Alliance. Will these girls keep their powers hidden or will it be exposed?
1. Chapter 1

Herro y'all, this is another story that involves some of my characters. Do forgive me if I upset y'all fans out there... ."  
Without further adue~ Here it is! *Points then runs and hides*

* * *

**Girls Run the World**

**Chapter 1: The Girls**

_**Rumor was that there were two girls on the loose somewhere in the East side of the world. They say that each girl was blessed with something special locked deep inside of them; Something only those who want to use them to fight. But due to how witty these girls are, no one truely knows who they are, what they look like, or what they want.**_

"This is getting really annoying..."

"Hey, you were the one that wanted to stay hidden, so deal with it, sister!" A girl with curly light brown hair said, as she held the newspaper up.

"Hmph. I didn't ask for you two-cent smack, little sis." A girl with long straight golden blond hair, wearing goggles said as she drank a cup of coffee while softly leaning back on a violin case.

"From what I heard, The Axis Powers and the Alliance wants to get a hold of us..."

"Eugh! When you say it like that, it sound dirty..."

"Roselia... I'm serious... What if they find us?"

"Relax Angel... As long as we keep a low profile, and not use our powers, we should be fine." The golden blond hair girl, Roselia said then she placed the cup down. She left some money on the table then stood up.  
"Let's go..."

"Right behind ya." Angel said. As they were walking, people started whispering to one another as they were staring at the two sisters.

"Son of gun...! Stop your staring...!" Roselia hissed softly then she took a small deep breath and sighed.

"Glad to see you're controling your temper."

"Just be glad I ain't going all beserk on these people..."

"Roselia, we were blessed with these gifts for a reason... I don't think harming or killing innocent people is one of them..."

"Did I _ask_ for your two-cent smack, Angel?"

"...No. Oh? Roselia?"

She grabbed her older sister's hand and Roselia turned to look at her.  
"Yes?"

"Can we go in there...? Please...?" Angel asked as she was pointing at a clothing store.

"You want new clothes? But I thought the one you're wearing is cute... I'm the one who bought it..."

"The outfit you picked out for me is cute, Roselia... I was pointed at that cute stuffed animal back pack." Angel said then Roselia sighed.  
"Very well... But in return you better start doing half of your job as become a street ballet."

"Yes, Roselia." Angel answered then Roselia bought a cute soft pink rabbit back pack for Angel. As the two sisters were walking, they stopped and saw many people passing by.

"This looks like a good spot..." Roselia said then she took off her strap and placed a case on the ground. She opened the case and took out a violin.  
"Ready, Angel?"

"Mm-hmm..." Angel answered softly as she placed her back pack down. Roselia started playing "Suna No Oshiro" while Angel was gracefully dancing to the beat of each note her older sister was playing. People who were passing by were amazed on how Angel was dancing and how beautiful Roselia was playing the song. Once the song was over, the violin case was almost filled with money and coins.

_Works everytime. _The two sisters thought then Roselia closed the case and she and her sister started walking again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

_**There is a Conference World Meeting happening as the Axis Powers and the Alliance come together to discuss the rumors of the two mysterious girls.**_

"All right everyone, listen up! From what we heard, is that the gifted girls are somewhere around the world. But yet, so far, here has been no rumor that ever explained to what these girls look like. All we know is that they are girls." America said as he pointed at a board that says "The Rumors".

"Well if they are girls then there is no problem for me to find them." France said then England slapped his forehead.  
"And makes you think those gifted girls are in your country?"

"Come on. Who doesn't love my country?"

"Apparently everyone doesn't love your country." America said then he played a video of one of the streets cameras. Suddenly it showed two girls doing a street performance.

"Wait! Pause that!" England said then America paused the video.  
"Why'd you make me stop the video?"

"Look at the two girls..." France said then Italy's cowlick suddenly changed into a heart.  
"They're very cute girls, don't you think, Germany?"

"Mmmm... But we are not here to talk about girls, Italy. We are here to talk about the gifted girls."

"Either way... They are still girls... Right?" Japan asked softly his cheeks turning pink.

"Okay. We admit these two girls are cute and hot as hell. But we gotta figure out where the gifted girls are, before they get into the wrong hands!" America said as he played the video again. When the two girls got the money, they started running.

"Now... Why do you think those two are running? Anyone?" America asked, then China raised his hand.  
"Yes, China?"

"They were probably running because they are being stalked!"

"Nice choice! Anyone have any objectives?" America asked then everyone was talking to each other than shook their heads.

"Excellent! As the hero, I say we go rescue these two girls! End of meeting!" America said as he headed out laughing.

"That idiot..." England muttered, heading out.

"Those girls were cute. I wouldn't mind keeping one." France said with a creepy smile.

"You're so sick... Drop dead!" China yelled, running after France.

"I have a strange feeling those girls could be the gifted ones... But when do I ever listen to myself." Russia said happily, as he headed out.

"Augh... My head hurts..." Japan moaned, walking out.

"Hey, Germany, can we go look for those cute girls? Pretty please?" Italy said then Germany sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Separation**

_**Roselia and her sister Angel were running out of town, when they heard police sirens coming from behind them.**_

"Crap! This is _really_ ticking me off!"

"Roselia wait! We'll loose them if we go someplace far away from civilization!" Angel said then she grabbed Roselia's hand and ran into a field. As the two girls kept running, they stopped and listen if the police were following.

"Good... We lost them..." Angel said then Roselia tackled her and there was a huge explosion.

"Where did _that_ come from?"

The two girls looked up and when they heard a man laugh.  
"You girls are trespassing on **_my_** territory!"

"And just **_who_** are **_you_**?" Roselia asked with a foul attitude.

"I am Prussia! And you better watch your mouth girly before I shoot it right off yer face!"

"Bring it! I'd like to see you try!" Roselia said, as she walked towards the man named Prussia, but Angel kept pushing her back.  
"Sister, we mustn't..."

"Angel, get back... This guy **_really_** ticked me off and I wanna teach him a lesson!"

"**_Ohhhhh~!_ _I'm so scared!_**" Prussia said with a laugh then Roselia growled. Angel sighed then clasp her hands together.  
"Dear, Lord... Forgive my sister for what she is about to do..." Angel prayed then Roselia grinned and held a red rose. Prussia laughed loudly.  
"_A FLOWER ?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS !?_"

"Oh she's serious..." Angel said then Roselia turned the rose into a scythe. She held her scythe up and smiled.  
"Get ready...!" Roselia yelled then Prussia fell down. Roselia slammed her scythe so hard, there was a huge explosion. Angel and Roselia screamed as they were sent flying up into the air.

"Hmmm?"

"China? What's up, dude?" America asked then the long brown hair Chinese man looked up. America, England, and France looked up and saw Roselia falling down until she landed on England.  
"Bloody hell! Why does it always happen to me?" He mutter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: And Then, They Found Them**

**Roselia woke up and noticed she was surrounded by three strange men.**

"_Ahem...!_ Would you mind getting your butt off my face...?" England muttered then Roselia gasped and stood up.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"You better be little - - Eh?"

England paused when he got a good look at Roselia.  
"You're beautiful..."

"Eh?" Roselia said then France and America gathered around the British man and laughed.

"Is this the first time you met someone so cute, England?" America asked with a laugh.

"Although~ This girl does have the looks. How old are you, darling~?"

"Does my age really matter to you?" Roselia asked with a sassy attitude. France laughed then grabbed her hands.  
"What an attitude. I like it!" He purred then China yelled and karate-chopped his head.  
"Keep your nasty thoughts to yourself, aru!" He said then Roselia hid behind him.  
"Aru? What are you doing?"

"Aw, man~! I wanted to get to have her first. Guess she decided to go to China."

France sighed and England was still speechless about how beautiful Roselia was. At China's home, Roselia was sitting on the ground quietly.

"Are you alright, aru?" China asked as he walked into the room. He had a tray with tea and a small plate with desserts on it.  
"You must be hungry, right? Would you like some of these, aru?" China asked then Roselia slowly looked at him. China gasped and to his vision, saw Roselia in a cute way.  
C-c-c-c-c-cute! S-s-so cute! He thought, his cheeks turning pink then Roselia looked at him. China gasped then shook his head.  
"Sorry... Oh! How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is China. And what is your name?"

Roselia blinked then slowly opened her mouth.  
"Roselia... Roselia Lucia..."

"Ah, are you foreign?"

"Yes... I speak French." Roselia answered then China suddenly imagine France.  
"Stay away from France! He'll lock you in his room and sleep with you, aru!" China blurted out then Roselia blushed.  
"He-He will...?"

"Yes. But don't worry, aru. I'll take care of you, aru!" China said then Roselia smiled sweetly at him. Angel suddenly woke up and noticed someone was carrying her.

"Ah! Germany! She's awake!"

"Oh? She is?"

"Where am I...?" Angel asked then Germany placed her down.

"Germany found you passed out in the middle of nowhere. I told him we couldn't leave you alone, so he picked you up and carried you. Oh! And I'm Italy, by the way. That's Germany." Italy said then Angel bowed her head towards Germany.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Alliance Meeting**

**Roselia felt uncomfortable after what China told her about the other countries and how they behave. When the two arrived, Roselia was having a hard time moving in the outfit China made her wear.**

Chinese clothing are quite uncomfortable... Roselia thought as she finally caught up to China.

"You seem to be struggling with that outfit I made you try on, aru. Would you like to go put on your normal clothes back on, aru?"

"Uh, n-no. I mean, you must've worked really hard on this outfit, it'd be rude if I don't wear it..."

China smiled then pat Roselia's head.  
"You show kindness. That's what I like about you, Roselia."

Roselia blushed then when China opened the door, someone tackled the long golden blond hair girl down. China quickly turned her head and noticed that it was America tackling the girl and suddenly embracing her.

"America! What are you doing to Roselia?" China yelled then America blinked and looked at the golden blond hair girl.  
"Roselia is your name? That's a pretty cool name. Long, but cool. I'll just call ya Rosie, 'kay?"

Roselia was moaning after the impact from America's sudden tackle and she felt dizzy.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"America what on Earth are you doing to that girl?" England asked as he separate the two then helped Roselia up.  
"Do forgive him. He has such a foul behavior."

Roselia shook her head, snapping back to reality after hearing what England said.  
"So I've heard..." She said, as she looked at China.

"I couldn't help but over heard that your name is Roselia."

"That is true." Roselia said, smiling at England. England gulped then quickly back away from the golden blond hair girl.  
"Bloody hell, she's cute..." He whispered under his breath then Roselia looked at the British man with a worried expression.  
"Was it something I said...?"

Suddenly, Roselia felt a sudden chill. She slowly turned her head and saw Russia standing behind her.  
"Don't worry about it. It was probably something he did."

Roselia screamed then she ran and suddenly bumped into France.

"Oh? What is this? The cute pretty girl has picked me to stay over for the night?"

"In your dreams..." Roselia muttered, looking away. She tried to escape from France's grip but in the end she failed.

"Someone save me..." She whispered then sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Meeting Japan**

**Angel was worrying about her older sister Roselia, until she snapped back into reality once Germany tapped her shoulder.**

"We didn't get your name. What was it again...?"

"Angel. Angel Roseria." Angel said then Italy hugged her.  
"That's a pretty name. Are you a foreigner?"

"Yes. I happen to speak Italian."

"Really?" Italy asked, happily, his cowlick bouncing around.

"Now then, you know who we are, but we forgot to mention one more member of the Axis Powers. Angel this is Japan."

"It is nice to meet you, Angel-chan."

"Oh! Nice to meet you!" Angel said nervously as she bowed. Italy stood next to Japan with that silly goofy smile he always has.  
"Isn't she cute, Japan? Huh? Huh?"

"Ah, she is..." Japan said softly then his cheeks turned pink. Angel blinked then she smiled.  
These guys are really nice. I can't wait to tell Roselia about them. Wherever she is...

Angel clasp her hands together then sighed.  
Oh Lord... Please protect my older sister, wherever she is... Keep her safe... Angel thought then she followed the three men when they were calling her name.

Meanwhile... Roselia's side of the story...

"SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M GOING TO GET MAULED OR WORSE; RAPED!" Roselia screamed then when she heard France's laugh, she started running.

"Oh darling~! Where are you? Where is my beautiful flower?"

Roselia was in between two walls as she held herself up to the ceiling. She struggled keeping herself up, until France spotted her.

"Ah! There you are my little flower. What are you doing up there?"

"Trying to get away from you...!" Roselia hissed then France put his hands on his hips and smiled.  
"You'll have to come down no sooner or later, darling. And when you loose your strength and fall, I'll be the one to catch you."

"Over my dead body!" Roselia yelled then she started slipping. She tried to keep herself up but she slipped even more which made France laughed happily.

"Oh Lord... Please give me the strength to save myself from this man..." She whispered then she suddenly fell.

"Come to France!" France said then Roselia did a flip and she stomped on his face. When the French man fell, Roselia ran.  
"See ya, sucker!" She said then she left leaving France on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Shy Canada Ain't So Shy?**

**As Roselia was running away from France, she suddenly bumped into someone. Roselia fell back and landed on her bottom.**

"Ouch..."

"Owww..." Someone said then Roselia looked to see a young man. He looked similar to America, but from the voice that Roselia heard, it was quite soft.

"I'm so sorry... I wasn't watching where I was going..."

"Oh... It's okay..."

He seems like a nice person.  
"My name is Roselia Lucia. And your name is...?"

"Oh. My name is Canada, eh. Oh, but why were you running...?" Canada asked then Roselia gasped.  
"That's right! I was running away from France! He's out to get- - !"

"Roselia~? Where have you gone, darling~?"

"Crap! It's him!" Roselia said then Canada quickly ran in front of her and backed all the way until Roselia's back hit the wall. When France came down the hall, he didn't notice Roselia nor Canada.

"That's strange... I could've sworn I saw Roselia here just a moment ago... Oh well..."

When France left, Roselia looked to at Canada then he turned his head.  
"The coast is clear. He's gone."

"Thank you, Canada. I owe you one." Roselia said then Canada smiled.  
"Oh, no need to do that. But here... Why don't you take this, eh?"

He gave Roselia a small bottle.

"Oh, but I couldn't..."

"Please... Take this maple syrup as a token for my appreciation."

Roselia stared at the bottle then looked at the Canadian man.  
"Thank you, Canada."

"You're very welcome, miss Roselia."

He smiled then Roselia stood on her toes and lightly kissed Canada on the cheek.

"**AHHHHHH!** I found you Canada! I've been looking everywhere for you! And just what are you doing; Making a move on Rosie?"

"I did no such thing, eh! And I've been here this entire time!"

As the two were arguing, Roselia lightly touched her lips.  
_I hope they don't get the wrong idea... Where I come from, a kiss is usually a token of appreciation or gratitude..._ Roselia thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Angel's Persuasion!**

**Usually without Roselia by the little brunette's side, her crave for cute things grows, which makes little Angel worry to bone as she suffers from "Cute shopping" withdraw... So she decides to turn on her charm.**

As Angel finished studying each culture of the Axis Powers members, she decided to test them out on how strong they are when it comes to her "little" charms. She spotted Germany then she followed him. She lightly tugged the back of his shirt.

"Hm? Oh, Angel. It's just you. Is something wrong?"

"Ummm... Mr. Germany, sir...?" Angel said in a soft voice.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Ummm... Lately I haven't been going out because you three are always worried about my safety... I feel like a bird trapped in a cage... Wishing my owner would open the cage and let me out..."

Germany gulped then Angel looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Well... I guess you could go out. But allow me to accompany you just in case strangers try to kidnap you."

"Really? Oh yay! Thank you!" Angel said happily then when she followed Germany she smiled.  
_Well, Germany shows that he has a back bone. But he's quite nice._

When Angel came back from her trip with Germany, she saw Italy. She smiled then followed Italy until he noticed that he was being followed by her.

"Oh, Angel. What are you doing here?" Italy asked then Angel lowered her head.  
"I've been sad lately..."

"Eh? Why? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sad..."

"Well... It's just... These clothes I've been wearing for the past days... Are beginning to wear out... It would be nice to get some new clothes so that I won't freeze... Or go naked..." Angel said, turning her head to the side. Italy let out a small shriek then he grabbed Angel's hand.

"Don't worry, Angel! I'll help you get some clothes! Quickly! Let's go!" Italy said as he pulled Angel and they both ran out. After Italy took Angel shopping, she began to hold up some dresses and then smiled.  
_Italy is very easy to pursue. Look how much outfits he got for me._

After Italy taking Angel shopping, Angel decided that she needed one last information on one more member. And that is Japan. When Angel saw Japan, she giggled. She walked towards him wearing a cute top and a frilly skirt.

"Japan! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Angel..." He paused when he saw Angel wearing that outfit.  
"What are you wearing...?"

"Oh? Oh this? Italy got me this. But..."

"What is it?" Japan asked looking at her.

"I lost my back pack that my big sister got for me..."

"Oh no... Is there any way we could get it back? Do you know where it is?"

Angel shook her head.  
"I'm not sure where it is..."

"Not to worry. I'll get you a new one." Japan said then Angel followed him. After shopping, Angel ended up with tons of cute items. She sighed then wrote something down.  
**_Note to self: Don't tell Japan you lost things... Otherwise he will shower you with so many gifts..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Roselia's Secret is Out**

**As Roselia ran away from the Alliance, she finally found a room where her violin case was. She walked towards it then gently ran her hand against the smooth surface of it.  
**

_Mommy misses you..._ Roselia said then she opened the case and took out the violin. She then began to play a beautiful song on her violin. Outside in the halls, America was walking; skipping the Alliance meeting, when he suddenly heard the beautiful song that Roselia was playing on her violin.

"Who's playing that beautiful song...?" He asked then he peeked into the room Roselia was in only to see her finishing the song then putting her violin away in its case.

"DUDE~! That was totally cool!" America yelled, scaring Roselia.  
"What are you doing here America?" Roselia asked as America came into the room.

"I was just walking around, skipping the meeting and all, when I suddenly heard this beautiful song that came out of nowhere. I decided to follow it and here I am!" America said then Roselia sighed feeling frustration hitting her head.  
"And to think my secret wouldn't get out... Look, America... You can't tell anyone what you saw, got it ?!"

"Huh ?! But why ?!"

"You just can't tell anyone okay ?!" Roselia yelled then America looked at her with a worried look.  
"Is there something you don't wanna say to me...?" He asked though there was a hint of sadness in his tone. Roselia turned to look at America then looked down.

"It's just... I don't want anyone to know... Because..."

"Whatever it is you can tell me, Rosie." America said then Roselia took a deep breath then looked at America in the eyes.  
"I didn't want anyone to know because of this- -!"

She began to pull her top down then America blushed and began to look away letting out a yelp.  
"Rosie! Show some decency! Have you no shame ?! I mean, I think it's hot you wanna take this to the next level with me... But what if the others see you ?!"

"Ummm... What are you talking about...? I just pulled my top down to show you this bruise." Roselia said then America blinked then turned to see a small bruise on her neck.

"That's it...? Just a bruise...?" America asked then he let out a sigh of relief. Roselia fixed her top then looked at America.  
"Yeah. Just the bruise. What, did you really think I was gonna get naked and have sex with you so you'd keep my secret? You're so perverted America." Roselia said then America's face turned bright red.  
"I WASN'T THINKING THAT! I'M NOT A PERVERT! BESIDES YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THAT UP!" He said, pouting, his face bright red.

"But that doesn't mean you weren't thinking about it, now were you America...?" A voice asked then America turned his head and saw England.  
"So perverted for secretly thinking that, America." He said with a smirk.

"I AM NOT PERVERTED!" America yelled then the British man ignored him and walked towards Roselia.  
"We pretty much figured out about the bruise by your violin case. Once we saw you carrying that around, we figured you must know how to play violin and that you must get a bruise of two from playing the violin quite often."

"Darn it... And I thought I kept my secret well hidden..." Roselia said then she sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Graceful Ballerina**

**Angel woke up to the sound of yelling, though she really couldn't tell since she just woke up, feeling a bit dizzy**.

"What is going on...?" She asked, opening the door to see a man wearing a long navy blue coat and has wavy brown hair.

"Mr. Germany...?" Angel called, then the man wearing the navy blue coat turned revealing Germany.

"Ah, Angel... Did we wake you up?" Germany asked then Angel shook her head.

"So... This is the girl you found?" The man asked, looking at Germany.  
"Yeah... Angel this is Austria... He stopped by for a visit."

"Please to meet you... I'm Angel Roseria..." Angel said, doing a curtsey, even though she was a bit tired. Austria looked at Angel from top to bottom then put a finger on his chin thinking.  
"Hmmm... She is has manners even though she just got out of bed. I'll be spending the day here to see how well behaved this girl is."

Angel ignored what Austria said as she went to go wash her face and get dressed.

Once Angel was dressed, she walked towards Germany and Austria and did a curtsey.

"Forgive me that you both had to see such an unforgiving sight. I apologize."

"Well, she does clean up nicely. But let's see how she eats and entertains us." Austria said then Angel bowed her head. Once it was lunch time, Angel was eating a salad properly.

"Very good. She's not a sloppy eater." Austria said, nodding his head in approval. In the late afternoon, Austria was playing the piano and Angel was dancing to the melody of the music. She twirled and leaped in such a graceful manner. When the song was over, Austria and Germany clapped.

"Thank you. Thank you." Angel said, bowing her head.

"I'm impressed. She has such grace and wonderful posture. It was as if she was raised by royalty."

"I'm just a regular girl, Mr. Austria." Angel said in a sweet tone. As the day ended with Austria gone, Angel massaged her toes and whimpered.  
"Hopefully I won't have to dance so hard core to get Mr. Austria's approval..." She said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Majoring Medical Helping?  
**

**On a rainy day, Roselia headed over to England's house. But after being soaked in the rain, Roselia passed out in front of England's porch. **

"Ah... Her fever is really high... Don't worry Roselia, I'm here to take care of you." England said as he put a wet cloth on top of Roselia's forehead. Roselia then coughed which sounded like a sneeze.

"I don't know if I should say 'Bless you' or not..." England said as he watched Roselia.

"DUDE!" America yelled as he busted the door open.  
"I heard Rosie's sick! Is it true ?!" He shouted then England pressed his finger against his lip to shush America.

"You git! Roselia is right here and she's trying to sleep!" England hissed softly.

"Ah, is my mon chéri okay?" France asked as he came into the room and looked at Roselia.  
"Oh, she looks like a flower, struggling to blossom."

"Ai-yah, get away from her, aru!" China warned as he and Russia came into the room. Roselia slowly opened her eyes then struggled to get up.

"No, you need to rest Roselia." England said as he slowly pushed her down.

"Maybe she's hungry. I know a recipe that will help cure the cold!" China said as he ran out of the room. As Roselia was panting softly, England felt her forehead.  
"Great Scott, you're burning up!"

"Really? Lemme feel!" America said then when he placed his hand on Roselia's forehead, his hand got burned.  
"Ouch!" He yelped then England and France shushed him.

"If she is feeling hot, maybe some snow will cool her down. Lucky for her I still have some on me." Russia said as he held a snow ball. When he was about to come towards Roselia, the golden blond girl screamed then America and France pulled the Russian away from Roselia.

"Don't worry Roselia... We're here to help you get better." England said then Roselia slowly opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at the British man.

"Okay! Soup's done, aru! I got this recipe from Japan, aru." China said as he set held a bowl then England slowly help Roselia sit up. China scooped some of the soup then lightly blew on it.  
"Here. Say 'ah'~" He said holding up the spoon to Roselia. Roselia slurped the soup then smiled.

_She's so cute~_ China and England thought as they smiled.

"No fair! I wanted to feed my darling Rose!" France said.

"Who died and made you in charge ?! For all we know, it should be me!" America said.

"Give me the bowl!" both America and France said as they grabbed the bowl. As the two struggled to have the bowl of soup for themselves, China and England came in and grabbed tried to pull the two of them away.

"Let go!"

"Non, you let go!"

"Would somebody please release Roselia's soup, aru ?!"

"Let...! Go!"

Suddenly when China and England pulled America and France apart, the bowl of soup was sent flying and it spilled all over Roselia. The four nations gasped then Roselia quivered.

"Uh... Rosie...?"

"Mon chéri...?"

Roselia looked at them with an angry glare.  
"Get out..."

"But- -!" America said then Roselia threw the covers up and pointed at the door.  
"GET OUT NOW BEFORE I SMACK YOU DOWN!" she yelled then the four nations ran out of the room.

* * *

**After a night's rest, Roselia began to feel better the next day. As she was reading a book the four nations; America, England, France, and China were a bit afraid of Roselia.**

_Never get Roselia upset when she's sick..._ They thought then Roselia turned to them and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Does Anyone Remember This Story?  
**

**Roselia woke up and heard applause and people cheering.  
**

"What the hell was that bullshit...?" Roselia asked then Angel came running in.  
"Roselia! Roselia!" She called but Roselia scratched her head and yawned.

"Roselia~!"

"Yeah- -"  
"Roselia!"

"Okay...?"

"I lost our money we made to pay for this month's rent, and now Mr. Kirkland is on his way here!"

"Mr. Kirkland...?" Roselia repeated the name, tilting her head to the side.

"Mr. Kirkland- -Our landlord." Angel said.

"The hell...?" Roselia said then the door suddenly opened and Angel fell on top of her older sister.

"Where the bloody hell is my money ?!"  
"Mr. Kirkland!"

"What the bloody hell are you two doing ?! I told you no hanky-panky in my apartment building! And where is my money ?!"

"Ummm... About that..." Angel said softly.

"Artie~!" France called as he came into the room.

"Why the hell did you have to be miss Kirkland...?" England muttered softly.

"It's Mrs. Kirkland." France corrected.

"Shut up."

"Aw~ Does someone need a hug?"

"Just go away."

"J-just... Come here, give me a little love." France said as he hugged England.  
"You're my everything..." He whispered then England turned and screamed.  
"I'M GOING TO BITE YOU!"

"Yo, Rosie! I found this fine chick!" America said as he ran towards Roselia.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Damn, that girl has some nice, round, juicy..."  
When America turned and saw England and France he stopped his sentence.  
"Uh, melons! She had melons!"

"What?" Roselia said then China comes in.  
"I'm a pretty Asian girl~ Giggle giggle!"  
"Does anyone even remember this Fanfiction?" Roselia asked turning towards the audience.


End file.
